Wayward Bound yet Glory Found
by jrzygurl89
Summary: When a Wayward Bound Soul who has become a drifter meats the one thing she can't run from. But will the force be enough to heal and save her or is it to late? Santana/Brittany, Quinn/Rachael, Puck/Kitty, Jake/Marley and others!


Wayward Bound yet Glory Found

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARECTORS IN THE STORY.**  
**Also the chapter may be short because that is my style but please do not be discouraged by that.

The Storm

She walked into the restaurant it was a quite change from her usual hang outs. There were a lot of small town folks that looked at her because they were not use to her kind. She sat down at the counter and lights a cigarette. It was a long drive from where she's been. She took off when there was nothing left. She had her whole world on her back and the money in the bank. They could not hide her demons or make amends for her life. All that she could do was run and nothing was better than the feel of the wind in her hair and the dust that surrounded her on her long journey. In her eyes this is one small stop on the way to nowhere or the highway to hell.

"We don't smoke here" the waitress said as she yanked and then squashed out her cigarette. The waitress a young woman maybe around twenty-five with long raven black hair. She was dark skinned and had the most amazing beautiful brown eyes. She was dressed in tight fitting blue jeans with a tight red plaid flannel tied in the front to expose her glorious abs and buttoned up to be tasteful yet to reveal her cleavage.

"What'll it be?" the waitress asked in her thick southern accent and the girl looked into her eyes and told her a coffee black. The waitress looked at the girl for a moment longer then began getting the coffee. She walked back over to the girl and set it down in front of her.

"So why ya here in these parts?" she asked. The girl looked at her and then told her "I am just passing through. I have nothing to hold me down it's the wild road and my bike that calls to me like freedom. The ride is in my blood and in my soul." The waitress seized the girl up a moment, quirked her eye brows then stated "Well the wild road can't be more important than living", she smirked then walked away.

Brittany's POV

As I drank my coffee the storm began to brew outside. Good thing I covered my bike and put the tarp over it before locking it in place. The waitress came over and stood in front of me. "You're not riding in this storm the sheriff will arrest you if you try. The bridge is out so you will be stuck here for a few days the inn is full. I called my Mamma and she set up the extra room in my house for you. After work I will load up your bike and we can go to my house, it's about ten minutes from here." Before she walked away she turned and stuck out her hand "I am Santana, it's a pleasure to meet you" she held the you longer so I would tell her my name. "Brittany and the pleasure is all mine" I winked at her. Then Santana smirked and walked away to finish work.

The sheriff walked over and started to talk to me, I noticed that his nametag read Shuster. "Howdy miss I am the law in these parts. You are to listen to Santana and not give her trouble, she is only doing what I ask. It's that or send ya for a night in jail." He said will a serious face then smiled. "Do you understand there Miss…?" he asked me. "Pierce, Brittany Pierce. I understand sir. You'll get no trouble from me. I will be just passing through and then be outta here before ya'll know it" I told him. He smiled then looked me dead in the eye "don't count on that Ms. Pierce. You'll love it here once you get to know the locals. We grow on ya!" he tipped his hat then walked out to his car. I was beginning to rethink picking this town already.

I watched in silence as the beauty in front of me served her customers for another half hour until she packed up and then grabbed two rain ponchos and threw me one. "This is my spare trust me you will need it" she smiled then began to walk away. Before she got far I told her the laws of the road. "I don't trust people and I sure as hell don't do charity. I will pay my way, never been one for pity or judgment. I am not your friend, I am a stranger just passing through." She just looked into my eyes and frowned for a second before she nodded and continued out to my bike to load it in the covered bed of her truck.

Santana's POV

When she walked in the restaurant all I could think of was how hot she looked in her skin tight jeans, biker boots, baby blue tank top that showed her abs, and her leather jacket. Then I looked at her baby blues and fell in love. Her long blond hair fell out of her helmet as she walked to the stool and I was gone. I can't believe this woman just walked into my life.

I served her and made small talk then the storm began and Will Shuster the town Sheriff started saying how the new girl needed a place for the night or she would be in jail. We don't allow bikes on the road in the storms due to pass accidents. So I told him we had a spare room and called my mother. There was something I wouldn't want to miss about this one.

Now the words she told repeat in my head. _"I don't trust people and I sure as hell don't do charity. I will pay my way, never been one for pity or judgment. I am not your friend, I am a stranger just passing through."_ I just had to know what her deal was.

We drove while the rain hit the truck and Rascal Flatts played on the radio. I sang along to God Bless the Broken Road. She looked at me and smiled. "You have a beautiful voice it's fitting that a beautiful girl would have such a voice" then smirked at me.

We drove for five more minutes then we stopped at the garage before we went to the guest room. I loaded her bike on a lift encase of a flood then drove to the guest house my siblings and I stayed. I unloaded her bags and led her into the house. "I sleep in the room next to you if you have any issues. I will take you back to the dinner or the highway in the morning if you would like and if the storm has cleared a bit. Or I can show you around and you may want to stay a bit" I said with a wink.

She looked at me with a confused face. "Why are you being so nice to me?" I looked her in the eyes then did something I would never do. I hugged her and felt the electricity shoot through me. "My father taught me to never leave a lovely lady stranded. So I made sure you weren't, sue me." She smiled then walked into her room.

Brittany's POV

I can't believe I let her hug me. I am so stupid I can't let her get close. I will hurt her like I hurt them. I always hurt the people I love. That's why they are not here with me. One simple day and it's the end of the world. I can't do this.

"Calm down, you need to rest before mornings light" I said to myself. I am gonna take a shower then get changed and go to sleep. I will be outta here before the morning light. I can't allow her into my life. I will only end up hurting her more. This is not right. I am a horrible person.

I took a long hot shower and then changed. I looked through my wallet and found a hundred dollar bill. I began to write a note.

"Dear Santana,

Thank you for the hospitality. I appreciate you helping out a complete stranger. I must be on my way. I need to continue the journey. I am sorry to be brief and slip in and out like this but you don't know me. I am different then you. You're pure and innocent but I am dangerous. I will only harm you in the end. Please accept this as payment for your trouble.

Brittany"

I put the money in the letter and then sealed it in an envelope and wrote her name on it. I put it on the bedside table for now. I will not impose I need to get out of here first thing in the morning.

I lay down in my bed, it was already 3 am and I have been here since a little after 12 am. I closed my eyes after tossing and turning. I never sleep well not since IT happened. I am just going to close my eyes and pretend to be happy and maybe the bad dreams will go away. But I am not lucky and the dreams come. More vivid then ever they push their way through. I see everything I want to forget. The good and the bad memories cloud my mind. I am sweating and screaming in my head. Yet I didn't know I was screaming in real life as well.

Santana's POV

I went upstairs to see Puck and let him know that Brittany was there. I walked into his room where he was with Kitty his girlfriend. "Hey dude, there is a pretty girl off limits in the room next to mine. Leave her be, you get it." He nodded at me then Kitty smiled. "So Satan did you finally found some pretty girl? You deserve someone nice." She said as Jake and his girl Marley walked in. "Hey sis did I hear right, you got a girl downstairs" he smirked the famous Puckermen smirk at me as I slapped his arm. "Leave her alone will ya, or I will tell Mom and Dad how the bed really broke" I smiled as Marley blushed and Jake gulped. The rest of us began laughing.

"Whose Harley is in the garage? It's a 2013 Seventy-Two. It's a great bike" Quinn said as she sat on Puck's couch with Rachel cuddled up to her side. "It's Brittany's and leave her alone or I will ends you. Got it?" I said to her in my best Lima Heights accent. You may be able to take the girl outta Lima but you can't take Lima outta the girl. "So you like her?" Rachel asked me as she smiled at me.

"That's my business and not yours, so leave it. Why do you always have to be on me about finding someone" I asked as I glared at them all.

"Sis, we just want you to be happy. It has been a rough couple of years. I don't know about you but I want to see you happy. You give so much but never take" Puck said as Jake nodded and added in "You're too good to us but we got it. Take care of yourself and not us for once."

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other. "Besides after everything with HER it would be nice to see you happy again" Quinn said as Rachel walked over to me and threw her arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug. "Besides she hurt you real bad, but do not let that get you down. You are an amazing person and you did not deserve what she put you through." I smiled then hugged Rach tighter to me. She got me more than Q did but maybe that was because Q and I were so much alike, but one thing we had in common we were both in love with the little diva. Q more than me of course but she always calmed us down, as much as she could with me but with Q it was instant thing just by a touch or a look and it amazed me.

I smiled at them all and then let Rach go. "I am really lucky to have you guys!" I threw them the famous Lopez smirk and walked to my room. I got ready for bed but I couldn't settle. I couldn't help but think of the girl in the room next to me. I felt a connection but yet I know she has her walls up. I just to find out why and help her, I am in too deep already. I drifted off but I was awoken by her screams around 3 am.


End file.
